1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical lens assembly for image taking, and more particularly, to an optical lens assembly for image taking having multiple lens elements.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the rise of portable electronic device with photographing capability, the demand for compact imaging lens assembly has been increasing. The photo-sensing device of an ordinary photographing camera is none other than a CCD (charge coupled device) or a CMOS (complementary metal-oxide semiconductor sensor). Furthermore, as advances in semiconductor manufacturing technology have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced, and the resolution of the compact imaging lens assembly has gradually increased, there is an increasing demand for the compact imaging lens assembly featuring better image quality. A three-lens structure is commonly adopted in a conventional compact photographing lens assembly of the portable electronic products. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,145,736, a photographing lens assembly includes, in order from an object side to an image side, a first lens element with positive refractive power, a second lens element with negative refractive power and a third lens element with positive refractive power. With the advances of semiconductor manufacturing technology and the development of compact electronic devices, image quality of the compact imaging lens assembly is highly required but the conventional three-lens photographing lens assembly may not satisfy the demand for better image quality.
Moreover, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,969,664 discloses a four-lens assembly. Although with the addition of a fourth lens element, the image quality is superior to the conventional three-lens photographing lens assembly. However, since the third lens element with positive refractive power is favorable for reducing the total track length of this four-lens assembly, the image quality may not satisfy the high-end imaging lens assembly for having larger aberration.